


Turncoat

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death Reference, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: If one can't count on the establishment to fight corruption, maybe it's best to become a thief.
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou & Myoujin Tsukasa, Myoujin Tsukasa & Lupinrangers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Turncoat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseaole/gifts).



> The point of canon divergence is sometime between episode 13 and episode 20, possibly with some other details changed as well. Enjoy!

The silver and black clad individual buzzed past the skirmish, heading to the gangler. The clicks of the tool were heard, the priceless object taken from the safe before the person backtracked to where the Lupinrangers had been fighting the Patranger team. They'd outnumbered the police by one, but now that the object they'd been after was held in the air by the newcomer, they took off.

"Stop!" Lupin Red shouted.

The mysterious figure turned around, holding up the object and shoving it toward the leader of the Lupinranger group. "Here. With this, you're done here, aren't you?" the collected, serious, and strangely familiar voice spoke.

"Right," Lupin Red said, looking from the object back at their apparent new ally. "Who are you?"

"The new phantom thief, Lupin X," the stranger informed without any elaboration.

"Did Kogure send you?" Lupin Yellow asked.

"I can elaborate later," Lupin X assured.

"That's right, there's no time for this, let's go," Lupin Blue prodded. Lupin Red and Lupin Yellow nodded, the trio changing back to their civilian forms as the red one brought out his grappling hook to escape.

"Stop, thieves!" Patren 1gou shouted, fired up from when they'd been fighting.

"Senpai, we're a little busy here," Patren 2gou said in between trading punches with the gangler.

"And there's a new one. You damn thieves," Patren 1gou shouted. "Maybe one day you'll be brave enough to stop hiding behind the mask and show who you really are."

"That's fine," Lupin X said, changing back to the masked civilian form.

The Lupinranger team all shouted together. "Lupin X, please, wait," the yellow one said.

"Giving away your identity to this group is a bad idea," the red one added.

"What about to you," the masked woman said.

"Well," the yellow one began tentatively. "That's up to you. But these are the global police, and you're saying you're a phantom thief..."

"I know that. And I want them to know who I am... And you all, too." The unknown person took off her mask, staring ahead.

"What is this?" Patren 1gou asked.

"What do you think, Keiichirou?" the person whose identity had been revealed said.

"Tsukasa-senpai?" Patren 2gou exclaimed.

The new thief nodded. "Pay attention to your job," she said, hearing her new companions making their getaway behind her. She took a moment to observe the two officers getting to work before she made her own. Of course, the other three had escaped ahead. Why should they trust her? It didn't much matter, Tsukasa told herself as she scaled the building. This sort of thing was fun in a way, but she wouldn't forget the tasks at hand.

* * *

"Tsukasa-san, welcome," Umika said as the former global special police officer entered the colorful establishment. "It's been a while," the confirmed thief continued, eyes fluttering back and forth, smile forced as the two men in the background of the now empty establishment concentrated on cleaning and cooking. "How are things going with the global police?"

"That's enough," Tsukasa said seriously. "Let's get things into the open. I know it's you. And you know it's me now, too. We're on the same footing."

Touma sighed, putting the cup he was cleaning away before stepping out behind the counter. Kairi also put the broom to the side, and before long, the existing Lupinranger trio stood in front of her shoulder to shoulder. "When did you figure it out?" Kairi asked.

"It was obvious to me for a while, but you used some kind of trick to throw us off, didn't you?" Tsukasa said.

Kairi appeared amused with the accusation, but Touma looked at her seriously, arms folded. "This is a trick too, isn't it, officer?" he asked.

"Police have authority. You can be arrested, no need for tricks," Tsukasa said.

"So why haven't you?" Touma asked.

"Acting for justice without proof is in itself, injustice," Tsukasa said. "Once I had that proof, I had other priorities, and no longer any authority as an officer."

"So you've really quit?" Umika asked.

Tsukasa nodded as she paced, looking away from the group. "'Kogure' was the name I was supposed to give you to prove you can trust me."

"Convenient. Umika mentioned that name before," Kairi said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to wait to hear it from him," Tsukasa said. "Until then, you've got your lupin collection piece, haven't you? That's all that matters to you, right?"

"That's right," Touma confirmed.

"It's what we're working for," Kairi said.

"Don't misunderstand, Tsukasa-san, but this is really important to us," Umika said. "We have reasons."

"Something about family members, friends maybe?" Tsukasa said, still unable to make eye contact with her new companions. "Did you even try to go through proper channels to solve this?"

"Excuse me?" Umika said.

Glancing back, Tsukasa saw expressions ranging from confusion to annoyance on the faces of each Lupinranger. They were who she'd thought all along, and she couldn't bring them in like should be required. "Never mind," she said. As one of them, she shouldn't be too hypocritical. "I have nothing to say to thieves who have to hide themselves from the law."

"That's fine," Touma said. "But that just makes me wonder even more, why are you working with us?"

"I have reasons, too," Tsukasa said. "There's my own goals, but it's none of your concern. It won't bother you, since I'll help you with your goal. Today you got proof I will."

"Thanks for the piece of the lupin collection," Kairi said with a nod as he took the object from his pocket. "But why don't you go through official channels yourself, for whatever it is?"

Tsukasa stifled a laugh. Of course, she'd be called on her contradictions. "Corruption," she said. "The global police are corrupt. Did you know that before you acted against them? Well, that's none of my business. I'll see you when you need my help again."

Tsukasa headed out the door, shaking her head. She didn't much like the two-faced Lupinranger group, but really did have no room to complain. Besides being one of them at the moment, she also knew that the group probably couldn't have helped. If those three knew this or didn't, she didn't want to know. Either way, she couldn't really believe the global police were the keepers of international, global peace after what she'd discovered. Perhaps even the police force her grandfather had worked for was just as corrupt. Tsukasa couldn't really believe in any of them, not anymore.

* * *

When the accident had happened, Tsukasa recalled the officers shuffling her away, slowly to accommodate any injuries, but still instantly. She'd felt some soreness, but wasn't really that hurt, not like her parents had obviously been. "Don't worry," one had assured her as she'd looking in the direction of the smashed car. "Paramedics will be here soon. They'll help your parents, and make sure you're alright."

The police officers had been so nice, reassuring, and professional, that Tsukasa had tried hard not to whine or cry anymore so she wouldn't bother them. As she waited, her worry increased, as did the pain in her shoulder. She looked around at the responders around the scene, working hard, and remained quiet. Occasionally, they noticed her and smiled, and she smiled back.

Eventually, she ended up in the hospital, still unable to talk to her parents, hearing talk of a fatal crash involving a drunk driver that became whispered as soon as they noticed the little girl looking their way. Tsukasa became tense, staring ahead as the busy staff had stopped talking to her for the most part. Occasionally, they did asked if she was comfortable, and she nodded. After a while, her grandfather showed up and gave her the news.

Though she'd suspected this might be the case, Tsukasa still felt shock. Her grandfather stayed a while before leaving to talk to the staff again. When he came back, Tsukasa was crying silently. Her grandfather sat next to her. Though her late mother may have coddled her, this was all this man was going to offer.

Eventually, she stopped her tears, then decided to say something. "He was drunk, wasn't he?"

The nurse in the room looked wide-eyed at the little girl before looking away. Tsukasa's grandfather did meet her gaze directly. "Sounds like it," he said.

"That's dangerous, right? And it's illegal! Why would he do that?" Tsukasa demanded.

"That's while he'll be arrested. And go to jail, likely be convicted of a crime."

The old man's words were logical and likely accurate, but wasn't especially what she wanted to hear. Tsukasa remained quiet, unable to decide what she wanted to hear, or what question she should ask to get it. Finally, she decided to just repeat herself. "Why would he do that? Something that dangerous?"

"Who knows," her grandfather said, looking at the window. "There's rules in place for a reason, but people break them for various reasons. Luckily, there's people in place to respond when that happens."

Tsukasa thought of the officers who had initially comforted her, the hospital staff which had made sure any injuries were taken care of, and whoever had gotten hold of her grandfather to come see her. Though her heart ached and wouldn't be healed for long, there were so many people, strangers, who were around to help her when the very worst had happened. People made mistakes, sometimes unforgivably bad ones, other times on purpose, but systems were set up by good people for when things like that happened.

Tsukasa was sure to thank the hospital staff. Many months later, she saw one of the officers who had helped her and was sure to thank him too. All of these people smiled in response. They were like extended family in a way. Tsukasa knew they likely wouldn't interact as much as real family, but they were still connected as people who wanted to work toward the common good. She'd be like them, and join one of the groups put in place not just to punish those who went against society's important rules, but also help those who had been hurt.

* * *

"The thieves are certain to show up in this battle, aren't they?" the newest recruit commended. said as the three global police officers showed up nearby where the gangler was said to be.

"Who knows," Keiichirou said. "Do you feel prepared if they do?"

"Well, I'm certain we're all prepared."

"Do you have a vs. changer?" Sakuya asked.

" _Oui_."

"No way, you'll taking up the role of Patren 3gou?"

"Not quite. I managed to get a different vs. changer."

"Pink not your color, then?"

"Something like that."

"Right, I get it," Sakuya said, and then laughed with the newbie.

"Pay attention," Keiichirou said. "We're on the job."

"Got it," Sakuya said, sitting up, though the newbie beside him still looked quite lax. They soon straitened up as they saw the gangler monster in the distance. They grabbed their vs. changers, soon transforming.

"You managed to get gold? Flashy!" Sakuya complemented, studying his new teammate closer.

"Enough," Keiichirou said. "Take yourselves seriously! Let's go!"

As the team led by Keiichirou ran off to fight, Tsukasa remained hidden. So, that person had joined up with the global police after all. For some reason, she'd thought he'd eventually flake out on that duty. Him leaving would be trouble for her. Even so, she empathized with Keiichirou's frustration. It seemed Noel's lax attitude was wearing off on Sakuya, which had to be trouble for him.

Even so, she couldn't waste too much time thinking of them. Tsukasa moved stealthily, paying close attention to the battle in progress. She located the monster's safe and got ready to empty it. Once the proper tool was ready, Tsukasa transformed into Lupin X, stepping out into the open with one goal in mind. As Lupin X, Tsukasa began to fight the monster. As her former teammates got in the way, she wasn't afraid to fight them, focused on her goal. As she emptied the safe, her new comrades arrived on the scene. Lupin X shoved the item, whatever it was, their way. "We're done," she said.

"Already?" Lupin Red said. "We've just arrived on the scene!"

"Well, I've got the target item already," Lupin X said.

"That's fine. You go ahead then," Lupin Red said.

Lupin X turned around in annoyance as the other three stepped in front of her. "We're done already! Leave the police to do their job."

"Tsukasa? That's really you, isn't it?" Patren 1gou called.

"Yeah, thanks," Lupin Red said, ignoring the Patranger's comment. "We'll cover you," he added.

Were they really going to trust her this much? Lupin X looked from the object she held back to the group that was heading to join the fight. Though Keiichirou had called for her, he wasn't ready to come chase after her. Lupin X held the object close, and made her escape.

* * *

"Tsukasa-san!" Umika exclaimed as Tsukasa entered the restaurant.

Tsukasa looked up from the surgical mask she was wearing, glancing around to be sure that no one she knew was near. Only an old man was seated in the corner.

"We had a feeling you'd be arriving soon," Kairi said.

"Kogure-san is here to receive your collection item," Touma informed.

"So you're him," Tsukasa said, taking off the mask. She took out the object, approaching the man before she eventually handed it to Kairi. "Give it to him if that's what you're supposed to do," she said. Kairi did so. Kogure eventually left after some small talk.

"So, you hadn't met before?" Touma asked.

"No. The man who gave me this vs. changer told me about him. I'm just here to follow orders," Tsukasa said.

"Ah. And your orders were to give _us_ the lupin collection items, right?" Kairi said.

"So that's it," Touma said, nodding. "I thought she just didn't like Kogure."

"I didn't know if it was a trick," Tsukasa said. "You thieves specialize in your tricks, of course."

"Don't worry," Kairi said. "You won't have to stick directly to the book here."

"We don't have a rule book," Touma pointed out.

"It's more relaxed than being part of the police department, for sure," Umika said. "Would you like a coffee?" she asked.

"No. I can't stay here, you know I'm wanted now, and Keiichirou and the rest frequent here."

"They won't come this time of day," Touma said, waving his hand dismissively.

"If they do, we'll just put your back in your disguise," Umika said.

"Right. Or maybe a better one. If you're going to be a thief, you'll need more help with that!" Kairi said.

"It's fine, it's fine, we have time," Umika said. "Have a seat, Tsukasa-san. It's okay to relax."

Tsukasa had a thought to comment more, but instead sat. Everyone was being so nice, she thought as Touma made the warm drink, then Kairi placed it in front of her. Umika even placed a stuffed animal in front of her, recalling her weird hobby. Was such hospitality being offered to get her to trust them? No, she'd already been cooperating. So, was it because Tsukasa herself had seemed so miserable since she'd joined them? Did even vigilantes who fought however they could outside carefully created systems for personal goals try and help others like this? As people who went against systems themselves, didn't they bother to think that others they encountered possibly weren't trustworthy themselves?

She could have increased suspicion herself at being treated so nicely, but instead Tsukasa just felt guilty. Them being suspicious of her, her being suspicious of them, they were still working together now. Rebuffing any effort toward that wouldn't help anything. "Thank you," the new thief said, forcing a smile. She had no room to judge them. She just wasn't sure what to do without the structure that came as being part of the global police and Patranger team. "What should I do to help you?"

"Well," Kairi began, going and picking up the broom. "We have to keep up appearances. Our secret identities, and jobs. But I guess you can't work here yourself, since the police already know who you are. Too bad." Kairi shook his head.

"After hours would be fine... Maybe," Umika said, seeming to reconsider as she put on an awkward smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm still suspicious," Touma said. "You showed up at the fight about when the police did, didn't you? How did you know they would be there? A coincidence."

"Not a coincidence at all. I have someone on the inside, gives me a heads up, for now," Tsukasa said.

"How lucky," Kairi said. "It's not my counterpart, is it?"

"Counterpart?" Tsukasa repeated, wondering if there was another person she didn't know of being referred to.

"You know, since we're both red."

"Oh. No, it's not him," Tsukasa said.

"Right. He seemed angry. Keiichirou-san doesn't seem like a good actor, does he?" Umika said.

"No way. He's too uptight and strict to ever go along with something like this," Kairi said.

That was the limit. Tsukasa glared toward her new companions, speaking harshly again. "Keiichirou is an outstanding officer, practically and morally. He's dedicated to the job, to protecting everyone. That's why-" Tsukasa paused, looking toward the table. "That's why I could never involve him."

* * *

Starting in the academy, it soon became clear to Tsukasa through various conversations and witnessed scenes, that Asaka Keiichirou had to struggle to be accepted. This fact was uncomfortable for some reason. It could be because he seemed to outperform her in class and field assignments, but he seemed to rise above most everyone there. No, it was because it had been so easy for Tsukasa in comparison, benefiting from nepotism, to be accepted, and probably get the job she desired, or at least a job.

She didn't ever have to worry in this context, though apparently Keiichirou did. He seemed to work much harder than her, putting in extra time training, studying, staying after class to ask questions. Maybe it was just to suck up to their instructors, but Tsukasa saw an honest interest, some kind of internal motivation in him. That was enough to incite guilt.

So she worked harder, internally marking him as a rival to live up to, though he didn't seem to care as much about competing with her. But Tsukasa didn't struggle to be recognized, just to keep up with the one who'd caught her attention. This much allowed her to increase the limits of her own potential.

Once they'd reached their goal together, he'd given her yet another attitude adjustment, reminding her that their job was not to be taken lightly. Of course, she'd known that, logically, but being around Keiichirou, she could also feel it.

If only everyone else could be as principled as him. It wasn't too long ago that Tsukasa discovered others weren't just casual about the mission of the global police like she used to be, but some weren't on board with it at all.

" _Bonjour_." A new face with an irritating smile greeted Tsukasa one day as she walked into the meeting room. Despite seeing Captain Hilltop's reassuring face, Tsukasa couldn't help but feel uneasy. Other than the stranger, Jim seemed to bounce around uneasily. If a robot could be uncomfortable, what else was wrong?

Tsukasa soon saw it. In the middle of the two men was the piece of what was known as the lupin collection, which she'd gotten from an unknowing citizen who has reported it as a found item. After discovering it was one of the dangerous objects that the thieves were looking for and the ganglers had quite a few of for some reason, the local officer had reported it to the global police for retrieval. Tsukasa had handled the situation with care. Sakuya had apparently had to deal with another one. They knew what to do, since they'd been briefed on how such objects should be given to professionals for analysis and containment, so was this French-speaking person one of those professionals? If so, why was the object just sitting out there in the middle of the table when it had been acquired the previous day, and should be dealt with long before then?

"Good morning," Commander Hilltop greeted. He turned back and forth from the unknown person to Tsukasa, introducing them. "This is Myoujin Tsukasa, serving as Patren 3gou. And this is Takao Noel, our comrade from France. He may be joining us soon."

"Charmed," Noel said, delicately holding out his hand. "But I really should be going." The French officer picked up the objects on the table and headed to the door.

"Wait a minute," Tsukasa said, holding out a hand. Why hadn't the commander stopped him? In any case, he should appreciate Tsukasa doing so. "You can't leave with that."

"It's fine," Noel said.

"No, it's not. That's a dangerous object you're holding. You're new, but you should learn, we have protocol for dealing with them."

"No, it really is fine, he can take them," Commander Hilltop said, a brief crease in his brow showing he was displeased with what was happening.

Tsukasa wasn't sure if that sentiment was directed at her or this visiting officer. Either way, she felt uneasy. "Is there some new information about the objects we know about?"

"No, nothing new. Still follow protocol for any other of these items."

"So, shouldn't he?" Tsukasa asked, observing with dismay Noel casually spin the dangerous objects back and forth.

"This order comes from above me."

Noel smiled, looking arrogant in his actions. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"No. I'll look forward to seeing you again," Commander Hilltop said. As Noel left, Tsukasa looked at the door, arms folded, frowning. "You're early today," the commander said. "Was there a reason?"

Tsukasa relaxed as she turned around, showing a respectful posture to her commanding officer. She should be able to think of some excuse to leave.

* * *

The tip hadn't come from her source this time, but rather, directly from Kogure. Tsukasa arrived on the scene of their heist by herself. Three people was about the limit as far as thieves poking around went. She was best as a lone figure, though still connected to the rest. Tsukasa watched the mansion from across the street in the fancy neighborhood. She took careful note of the actions of the guest, trying to remain unnoticed. The house behind the tree she stood in was vacant for the night, the owners on a vacation, but she still had to be careful to be unnoticed. The angle she stood, away from lights, as well as the dark clothing she wore should help with that.

"There you are."

Tsukasa saw a masked Kairi right next to her, grinning and winking. "You're-" Tsukasa paused, taking note of her immediate surroundings, having previously just paid attention to the party across the street. "What are you all doing here? You'll get me caught!"

"Our investigations showed us this was the best vantage point," Kairi said. "We really ought to work together."

"I'll help you if I see you need help. I'd rather work by myself otherwise," Tsukasa said. She took note of everyone's position, noting they really were in the shadows, well hidden by the shape of the large tree. Well, they'd been this successful as thieves up to this point, after all. They could easily come to the same correct conclusion as her as to where would be best to hide and observe.

"Do you even know what the item looks like?" Kairi asked.

"It's just a fancy belt buckle. How many items are going to fit that description?" Tsukasa said.

"It looks like this," Umika said, handing over the smartphone.

Tsukasa took a quick look before turning off the glowing screen quickly to maintain stealth. It wasn't how she pictured the item at all. She'd expected it to be encrusted with diamonds and jewels as it was, but not be as large as it was, with what appeared to resemble a fan in the middle.

"How fast would we have to run with that on order for the fan to spin?" Touma asked.

"I don't think it would without outside power, especially if you're wearing it," Tsukasa said. She could see a smirk on his face in the faint light. Apparently she wasn't supposed to take him seriously.

"I've seen enough. Let's go," Kairi said, scaling down the tree.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Tsukasa asked.

"I think we've got the idea. Let's head in through the back."

Before Tsukasa could protest, the other two were already following Kairi's lead. She also decided to follow, just for the sake of their mutual goal. "Wait! They have a-"

"Alright!" Kairi said as he launched the grappling hook, scaling the wall with the other three in near unison. Tsukasa could have cringed, then she hear his low voice. "There, there. That's a good dog."

Tsukasa cautiously made her way over the wall as well where the large yard, presently empty of people, was. She saw Kairi toss what was supposed to be a guard dog some kind of food. It moved to catch it before getting patted on the head by Umika. "We came here earlier when no one appeared to be at home," Touma informed. "It's better to try and get along sometimes."

"Who couldn't get along with this guy?" Kairi said, petting it himself before he stood up straight, meeting eyes with Tsukasa. "Now we can go and get that item easily. You relax, we'll handle this." Though he'd said it so confidently, of course she couldn't relax. She wasn't there just to sit around, and she couldn't trust these law breakers to get done what needed to be.

As Tsukasa followed, she noted that Kairi wasn't going to where she was certain the belt would be. She observed her current co-workers, seeing them infiltrate the party. Touma dressed as a caterer, Umika a maid, and Kairi a guest. Those three, what were they thinking? Of course all the groups they sought to blend into would have expected people belonging to them, and they'd stick out as an unexpected one! Though they'd made some minor modifications to their appearances, they had to be recognizable as well.

Or would they? None of the staff or guests paid them mind. Even the master of the house laughed and chatted as Kairi schmoozed him up, talking about his wonderful belt buckle and the history behind it, and if it would be shown.

Tsukasa could have sighed to herself, but remained stealthy in the hall. Maybe it would be better to dress up as they had, since if anyone saw her, she'd certainly look suspicious in her thief outfit, complete with mask.

She's take advantage of everyone's absence, and went up the stairs to the abandoned hall, entering the master bedroom. The safe could be opened just as easily as those on the ganglers. Tsukasa smiled to herself as she saw the belt, sparkling in the safe's auto-light. This would take her one step closer to her goal.

As she took it out, the alarm went off. Tsukasa stopped herself from shouting in surprise before exiting from the window, using what the others had modeled to her to scale down the building, then ran, swinging out of the yard and into the street. Feeling a touch on both her shoulders, Tsukasa yelped.

"That's no good," Kairi said, grinning on one side. Tsukasa saw then her fellow thieves had surrounded her.

"Right, we're about to get caught," Umika said, her grin showing she wasn't concerned in the least.

"Don't surprise me then," Tsukasa said, her voice low. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as well. Her fellow thieves also appeared giddy, from a job well done, or maybe just the excitement of having gotten away with something.

"It's okay," Kairi assured. "No one's chasing us. Let me see!"

Tsukasa couldn't agree with his assessment, especially hearing the sound of the sirens from not too far away. Still, she handed the item to Kairi to inspect to his satisfaction.

"It's no good," Touma said.

"Why not? It matches the picture, doesn't it? I got it right from his bedroom, in the safe," Tsukasa said.

"He means the item. We had a tip it might not be an official collection item," Kairi said.

"It's not?" Tsukasa said, grabbing it and holding it up.

"I don't even think those are real diamonds," Touma said.

"Oh well." Kairi shrugged. "Let's trash it."

"No!" Tsukasa exclaimed, holding tight and staying in one place as Kairi tried to grab it and leave.

Umika stepped quietly back from where she'd left, making her escape, and gently pat Tsukasa on the shoulder. "It's okay. You're a splendid thief. It's just not an item we need. But now we know, since you helped us."

"That's not it," Tsukasa said, taking a closer look at the playful item. It was nice to be praised, but there was more going on here. "The owner treasured this enough to keep it in a safe. If we need it for a higher purpose, I'm fine to steal it. But we don't. Why would you put it to waste?"

"Well," Kairi began, eyes glancing toward the building. "Various reasons, you know."

"Someone could turn it in and get a reward," Touma said.

"You'll just rely on someone else to do what you should?" Tsukasa said.

"I won't take needless risks. Let's go," Touma said.

"Alright then," Kairi said, grabbing the item, which Tsukasa still wouldn't let go. "Fine. I understand. Let's not be wasteful." Kairi launched his grappling hook up, ready to jump the while yet again. "Meet you all later."

Umika and Touma then made their escape, but Tsukasa still wouldn't budge. "I won't run while you do all the work," she said.

"I figured. Come on, then."

Tsukasa followed Kairi's example, and they were soon over the wall, the dog happily greeting them and panting. "Come here, puppy," Kairi said, then put the belt with fancy buckle around the dog's neck. "Go on back to your master, will you?" The dog appeared just as happy as before. "All done. Let's go."

Tsukasa hadn't been paying attention, instead peering from their dimly lit corner of a yard into the mansion. She could easily recognize the global police there. Had they gotten a tip it was them somehow? Well, her source couldn't help but say something if he really wanted to do his job. It shouldn't matter much, as long as they could escape. Tsukasa got ready to do so.

"Woof! Woof!" As they started to make their final escape, the dog began to bark, and could do so quite loudly, several eyes now looking their way from the windows in the house.

Tsukasa paused as she saw them. "Now? Really?" Kairi said.

The dog continued, woofing before pausing, panting and looking like a smile. Sakuya soon entered the yard.

"The thieves!" someone shouted.

They made their escape before the situation could be completely assessed. That was the best approach, since they didn't want to end up cornered.

"Uh oh," Kairi exclaimed. Of course, Keiichirou had been there to meet them on the other side. The global police would try and be thorough. Even when face to face, a phantom thief had a plan, Kairi throwing a smoke bomb before they both made their escape.

"Tsukasa! I know it's you out there! Why would you do this? Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa tried to close her ears, though she still needed them as she and Kairi ran stealthily, avoiding other possible deterrents. The anger in her former co-worker's voiced reached both her ear and her heart. She knew she was doing the best thing logically, but somehow, hearing his frustration and objection, it sure didn't _feel_ right. Tsukasa still ran from the law, until she was safely away from anyone who carried a badge of justice.

* * *

"You really look self-satisfied there," Tsukasa said as she caught up with Noel at the train station.

Noel looked from the object back at Tsukasa, then around the mostly abandoned area before he appeared to decide she was talking to him. "I am," he said. "This really helps with my current project."

"What's with you? Do you think the global police are just here to cater to you like a servant?" Tsukasa said.

"Not exactly what I've come to expect, but in practice, that may be the case." Noel grinned his annoying grin at Tsukasa as if to mock his disrespect of their rules. "Did you want to hear my gratitude? _Merci, madame_." Noel bowed as he spoke. 

"I don't care about that," Tsukasa insisted. Was this guy so egotistical he thought the only problem would be that one didn't get any acknowledgement from him personally? Tsukasa shook his head. "You took the dangerous item. You're standing out here alone and unprotected."

"Oh, and you'd offer to be my guard? _Merci_ -"

"You still don't understand," Tsukasa said firmly. "You're an officer too, right? Do you think it's okay that someone works outside protocol and puts themselves and others in danger?"

Noel seemed to perk up, finally holding the object still in his hands before he turned and met Tsukasa's eyes. "What if adhering to protocol would put others in danger?" he said.

The quick question, spoken as if this were a casual topic surprised Tsukasa, and made her dislike of this person grow. "The structure of our organization is designed so we definitely meet our goals and keep everyone safe," she decided to say, though this was information he should know already.

Noel quietly chuckled as if hearing a child's whimsical tale. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Tsukasa didn't have anything to say after that condescending response, just gave a quiet sigh and looked to the side. "Well, since I'm taking this in line with new protocols, there's nothing else, or is there?"

Tsukasa bit her lip, then frowned as she spoke again. "So, you think there's something we can't do? That's why you have to take care of the lupin collection yourself?" she asked.

"Exactly. Being predictable isn't always the way to avoid your enemies. Also, some things can only be done as a thief, so I'll become one."

How could he? And still work with them? "You think that, so you'll be quitting the global police?" Tsukasa said.

"Why would I?"

"Because you'd be working with the people we want to arrest!"

"Would that be a problem?"

"Of course!"

"Hm." Noel seemed to give that some thought, pacing back and forth. "The higher ups seemed fine with it, but you're strongly objecting."

Of course she was. Tsukasa internally went through what she might do if this was allowed, and the person she saw as openly disdainful of them joined them. And people she had to answer to in the global police approved? Should she quit? Should she just make her objections known?

"It's alright," Noel finally spoke, still speaking as if to a child. "I won't do anything against the interests and mission of the global police." He then laughed to himself. "Probably, that is," he added.

"Like hell I'd trust you. I see now that everything about you is against us."

Noel reached into his jacket, pulling out a card. "Well, I think I can trust you, in some ways. You're willing to break protocol by not being on duty to chase me that you see as dangerous. Let's discuss this more later."

Oh. Well, she had done that. Tsukasa took the card, but still wouldn't stop glaring his way. "How about now?" she asked.

Noel nodded, waving his hand to invite her on the oversized limo as it arrived.

* * *

"You made it!" Umika exclaimed in front of the café, hopping up and down. "Well, not that I doubted it. I'm just glad to see you."

"You too," Kairi said, playfully poking her before they all sat down.

Tsukasa had to smile, patting her new friend on the shoulder. Despite having to listen to Keiichirou's frustration at the end, this really had been fun in a way.

"So what did you think about your first non-gangler heist?" Umika asked.

"I feel alright about stealth... When they aren't involved," Tsukasa began. "But you're all more confident with disguises than me. Weren't you afraid someone would recognize you?"

Touma seemed to smirk. "No," he said.

"You had a few things to hide your true appearances, but it didn't seem adequate to me."

"That's because you're you," Kairi said.

"What does that mean?" Tsukasa said, tensing up.

Touma waved his hand to get Tsukasa to look his way. "Watch," he said, dropping a small wrapped chocolate into his hand before he held out both. "Where did the treat go?"

"There," Tsukasa said, immediately pointing toward the hand he'd dropped it in.

Touma opened the hand, revealing it to be empty, then put it to Tsukasa's ear, pretending to knock before he opened it. "Ah, looks like you stole it from me. You're progressing as a thief."

"Sleight of hand," Tsukasa said, easily recognizing the simple trick. Even being fooled, she couldn't help but smile with the others, pushing the candy that Touma had handed her back to him before Kairi grabbed it.

"Right. Why do those kind of tricks work? People see what they want to see, pay attention to what they want to, what first grabs their attention. No one's going to recognize us."

With Touma's words in mind, Tsukasa thought of the slight appearance modifications. There had been Touma's large false eyebrows, Umika's long wig and applied large mole, and the carefully applied makeup that made Kairi appear a few decades older. All of those gave features that the casual viewer would pay attention to before noting their true appearance. It was even less suspicious than the masks they all wore. So Tsukasa nodded, easily understanding Touma's analogy. "You're all good at what you do," she said, inciting Umika and Kairi to beam at each other. "I'd like it if you showed me what you can."

* * *

They'd grown to work well together, but despite the weeks of training and practice, Tsukasa ended up messing up this badly. Revealing their identities had certainly been a mistake. A lack of communication, despite that they'd started working together better in the current months. Tsukasa was the most out phantom thief there probably ever was, but her comrades had wanted to remain secret about it, which she respected, despite any other intentions she might have. Tsukasa was good about being stealthy for herself, but couldn't control anyone else. As they approached the scene, apparently the other three had decided that blending into the crowd with their civilian forms would be best.

So, when Tsukasa called to them upon seeing the group of gangler, the present Patrangers had noticed. "Cover me! I'll get the collection piece," Tsukasa said, motioning toward Kairi and the rest, who stood in plain view, in their undisguised clothing.

"It's you guys?" Patren 2gou said before he got to work fighting.

"Hmph." Kairi brought out his vs. changer first. "So we're found out? Can't help it now. Let's go!"

The other two followed his example, and they transformed together into the three original Lupinrangers. Tsukasa had to chastise herself, but couldn't dwell on it for long. She transformed herself into Lupin X, getting on task as everyone else was. This would make things worse for them going forward, but she'd managed to remain hidden despite her identity being known.

She quickly found the safe, opening it before slamming it shut again. It had been a ruse. Lupin X ran away, finding Patren 1gou heading her way, in the direction of the monster. "Don't move, Keiichirou," Lupin X warned, gun pointed in the direction of Patren 1gou. She knew that even that wasn't enough to stop him, especially since they were both in their super powered forms, not as vulnerable as otherwise. This was for his own safety, but he had no reason to listen to her. Patren 1gou was still cautious as Lupin X moved to be able to have a better view of her current allies, outnumbering Patren 2gou, while keeping her gaze and weapon pointed his way.

"Why be a thief, Tsukasa?" Keiichirou asked, possibly as a distraction, or because he really wanted to know. Maybe both. "You're not greedy or careless. I know you."

Ouch. That wasn't her reason, or the reason of the other Lupinrangers, Tsukasa knew now. "If you really did," Lupin X began. "Then you'd think I was doing the right thing now, wouldn't you? You'd just listen to me now, and trust it was for the best, wouldn't you?"

Of course, as the leader of the team, he couldn't do that, she knew. He had protocol, and the safety of others to consider. He couldn't just let his guard down and listen passively because one of the criminals used to be his trusted comrade. But even as she thought this, Keiichirou raised his hands as if defeated.

The explosion happened in the background, and Lupin X immediately put down her weapon. Patren 1gou immediately got out of the way, running toward the location of the blast, Patren 2gou ending his fight with the Lupinrangers and following not too far behind. Lupin X relaxed.

"You didn't want to help us?" Lupin Red said as he approached. "That other guy was distracted."

"I thought he was going to get in your way," Lupin X said. Being in these forms, they couldn't read each others' faces, but Tsukasa was fairly sure they didn't buy her poor excuse. It was just a few seconds of distraction, but enough to reveal her true motives. Though she'd grown to like each of the three thieves, her loyalty wasn't with them. "Where was Noel, anyway?" she said aloud.

"Noel? Your counterpart?" Lupin Red said.

Counterpart, again? Had she given away more than she'd meant to, as a person who wasn't really loyal to either? Of course, the comment was likely due to the "X" in both her and Noel's current aliases. "Who knows why that person isn't here to help," Lupin X muttered.

"Well," Lupin Red began, putting his hand on Lupin X's shoulder. "You're going to do what you think is right, right?"

Lupin X looked at her current teammates, glad for the multi-colored visors which hid their likely worry. "That's right," she said. "Just like you."

With that, Tsukasa took off running, joining the fight against the ganglers. She shot her gun, toward the enemies attacking her fellow officers. "Senpai??" Sakuya exclaimed in a moment of surprise. But as the professional he was, they all were, he was able to figure out what was going on and join in the fight.

Before long, the dangerous criminals were defeated. They all dropped their powered up forms, and could see each other's faces. Tsukasa took off her thief mask and nodded at Keiichirou, who looked like he wanted to say something before Noel stepped between them in his garish white uniform. "Sorry to be late. I see you've all taken care of this already," he said.

"Hey, don't you see? Tsukasa-senpai, who we thought left us, is fighting with us! Aren't you shocked?" Sakuya said.

"Of course not. I've been in correspondence with her all this time," Noel said.

"You have?" Keiichirou said, showing surprise himself for the first time. He shook his head. "Well, of course, Tsukasa had to be on the job. Never mind. Now that we know who the thieves are, we have to go arrest them."

Going from Keiichirou instantly realizing her loyalty to being reminded of the three who realized she wasn't loyal at all, Tsukasa felt pulled in two different directions. She couldn't get too proud of herself, too self-assured of her own high moral standing. Despite remaining loyal to the police, she'd worked against them undercover. Then she'd built up a sort of camaraderie with the others, before letting them down. No matter whose point of view she considered this from, she saw herself as inadequate.

Despite that, Keiichirou was right. She accompanied them to Bistrot Jurer, ready to arrest everyone that was there along with them. Letting people down was becoming a routine.

As they opened the door, the restaurant was revealed to be stripped bare. Had they anticipated this outcome and been prepared for it? It still remained clean, as if they hadn't been in a rush, but everything was gone, save for one item in the center of the floor. Sakuya was the one to poke it with his foot gently. Tsukasa picked it up, causing him to jump. "Careful, senpai," he said.

"It's not a trap," Tsukasa said. She looked at the paper pinned to it, and smiled. "A gift for me, obviously. A farewell, since I'll no longer be undercover working with them, I suppose."

Keiichirou and Sakuya had both been paying attention to the large handmade stuffed toy, not noticing the quiet thumps and vauguely familiar yet still disguised shadows going by the windows. Hard to notice if one didn't know exactly what they were looking or listening for, especially when distracted. Tsukasa glanced at Noel. The newest Patranger had to have noticed himself, so when would he speak up, go after them? His expression was unchanged, still calm, though she knew he had to have noticed it. The corruption of the police would continue. This time, Tsukasa didn't feel as badly about going along.

Sakuya spoke up, his rambling covering up any clues Keiichirou would have noticed. "Oh, right, you like things like this, don't you? Even though she's a thief, Umika-chan would be this kind, wouldn't she? What is it supposed to be, though? A pig?"

"No," Tsukasa shook her head, eyebrows raising. "How could you not notice what it is? How do you see a pig? Are you implying something?"

Sakuya leaned closer, frowning as he studied the item in Tsukasa's arms. "A large black nose, grey teeth, and it's wearing a vest and belt for some reason. The eyes were forgotten? Maybe it's not complete."

The others had implied they were preparing something for her, admitting it after Tsukasa had become slightly suspicious. They'd showed her the sewing materials and piles of fabric, saying it was for a surprise to commemorate their joining as a team. Tsukasa hadn't known then what kind of object the different colors of fabric might join together and make. Now however, it should be obvious to all present. "It's Patren 3gou," she informed.

"I guess it is," Sakuya said as he took a second look.

Tsukasa nodded, then took off the pinned note, opening it. She pursed her lips together as she read it. "Pink suits you!" was all it said. Anything could suit her, or not suit her as she chose. She was fairly sure the sentiment was to wish her well. She stopped herself from hugging the object close right then in front of everyone, but was sure to that night, or anytime she was alone and wishing she could talk to her favorite thieves. Maybe one day they could hang out together again... After they'd gone through the judicial process, of course.

* * *

Tsukasa fought her nervousness as she entered the meeting room, maintaining the professional decorum that she'd mostly been able to drop in recent weeks being undercover as a phantom thief. Seeing Noel slouched over writing something down, she could have sighed, but instead sat down, joining everyone else as if nothing had happened and nothing had changed, even though things certainly had.

"Good morning," Keiichirou greeted before he went and turned back to the terminal, writing a report on the recent developments as Tsukasa herself ought to. She still didn't.

"Hey," Tsukasa said, looking away as Keiichirou looked up at her calmly though she'd started the conversation rudely. "Doesn't it feel strange? To continue like this even though I was against you yesterday?"

Keiichirou shrugged. "You were undercover, right?" he said. Tsukasa had no counter to that statement, supposing he was right. From his point of view, it was part of her job, even though she'd lied. "I found it shocking at first, but now it makes sense. I guess you couldn't tell me because I'd have a hard time playing along."

He was certainly forgiving. The intense upset he'd had before had turned to apathy. Tsukasa couldn't imagine herself being as such if the roles were reversed. Then again, that could just be her being her, harder on herself than others. In the unlikely event Keiichirou had gone undercover as a criminal and been convincing in the least to both her and the other criminals, Tsukasa could only imagine experiencing relief at knowing the truth. Or did she just want to channel Keiichirou's brand of morality again? Then again, that really wasn't such a bad thing, was it? Despite any corruption that was present, which may be necessary as Noel implied to remain flexible, Keiichirou had managed to become a major part of the global police. Hopefully, along with her, others could learn from him.

Sitting down and entering her still working credentials, Tsukasa began to type up her report. She'd have to skew the truth in this paperwork therefore participating in corruption again already. Despite that, she'd keep both sentiments in mind not just when writing it, but in her actions moving forward.


End file.
